12 dias para Navidad
by francisamy granger
Summary: Faltando 12 dias para navidad Harry comienza a recibir misterioros regalos sin remitente...¿quien sera su Santa Secreto?


**Hola…..vengo con un One-shot Navideño, un poco tarde lo se…para cumplir con el reto de Harmony hasta la tumba de Facebook**

**Son 4451 palabras….muy cortito, pero es lo que pude hacer**

**Espero que les guste….y no sean tan malos con migo es mi primer fic de un capitulo**

XxxxxxX

Una molesta luz se filtró por su ventana logrando despertarlo, quiso descansar más tiempo pero unos movimientos a su lado se lo impidieron, aun un tanto somnoliento se levantó de la cama dispuesto a empezar su día.

Se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha para terminar de despertarse pero no esperaba que Hermione fuera más rápida que él y entrara primero cerrándole la puerta prácticamente en las narices.

-lo siento-dijo ella desde adentro-pero voy tarde

Resoplando molesto Harry no tuvo más opción que ir hacia el baño del cuarto de invitados puesto que a él también se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Su vida era así, hace un par de años Hermione y él se habían mudado juntos a la casa de sus padres en Godric´s Hollow, al momento ya llevaban saliendo casi 5 años pues se habían hecho novios unos meses después de acabar con Voldemort, cuando ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar más sus sentimientos. Al principio todo era perfecto, el uno complementaba al otro de una manera en la que nadie más lo hacía, su relación iba más allá de un simple sentimiento o pura atracción, ellos eran genuinamente el uno para el otro. Sin embargo de un tiempo acá las cosas se habían, por decirlo así…..enfriado, eran pocos los momentos que pasaban juntos, ya casi ni se veían y ni que hablar de conversar, prácticamente se habían convertido en un par de extraños que compartían casa y cama, lo que los hacia cuestionarse por qué estaban juntos, y si en realidad valdría la pena seguir con aquella relación.

-preparé café y hay un par de tostadas en la mesa….nos vemos luego-la escucho decir desde la puerta de entrada de su alcoba una vez se hubo colocado el uniforme que corresponde a un auror. Así era todos los días, siempre uno de los dos se iba antes que el otro y muy pocas veces coincidían en alguna de las comidas.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, Harry tuvo que resolver un par de casos sin mayor importancia, por la tarde se encontró con Ron y converso un rato con él, el pelirrojo le dio un par de consejos para tratar de salvar su relación ya que él se había convertido en un consentidor esposo y responsable padre de familia, llevaba casado un año con Luna Lovegood y acababan de darle la bienvenida a su pequeña Rose que en la actualidad tenía cuatro meses de nacida.

Agotado después de haber realizado mucho papeleo- algo que en verdad odiaba- regreso a casa ya de noche. Al parecer Hermione ya había llegado porque las luces de su habitación estaban encendidas, ingreso y encontró a la chica guardando algunas prendas en una pequeña maleta, no le sorprendió ya que sabía que ella realizaría un viaje con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo para tratar de afianzar las relaciones mágicas con algún país del cual no recordaba el nombre.

-¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo?-le pregunto cuando ella lo miro notando su presencia, se había quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados observándola atentamente

-a las 10, pero tengo que estar antes-respondió ella

-¿sabes cuándo regresas?

-la verdad es que no, pero creo que llegaremos antes de las festividades-ella cerro su maleta y la coloco en el suelo-queremos estar aquí para Navidad y celebrarla con nuestras familias

-si, aun no entiendo porque hacen esto ahora, no pueden dejarlo para después-Harry se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella

-ya te dije que no, preferimos terminar con esto cuanto antes para luego poder tomarnos algunos días y recibir el nuevo año tranquilos

-pero eso significa que es posible que no regresen para Navidad, faltan doce días y sabes que tenía planeado que nos fuéramos solos a América, ya sabes pasar más tiempo juntos-dijo el con un poco de resentimiento en su voz

-lo sé y lo siento, pero es mi trabajo y tengo que hacerlo-dijo ella tratando de acercársele con una mirada desolada pero él se alejó evitando su contacto

-últimamente eso es en todo lo que piensas, el trabajo-le reprocho dándole la espalda.

-vamos Harry, no quiero pelear antes de irme por favor.

-pues entonces vete ya.

-¿ni siquiera vas a despedirte de mí?-cuestiono, Harry no se movió ni dijo nada-está bien, adiós-se despido la castaña tomando su maleta.

Con la tristeza inundando su corazón salió de la habitación cuando sintió como su novio la jalaba del brazo y la acercaba a él juntando sus labios en un apasionado y dulce beso mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Aquel gesto fue muy significativo para ambos, les rememoro el primer beso que compartieron y a la vez les permitió compartir una caricia que muy pocas veces se ofrecían.

-te amo Hermione, no lo olvides-le dijo cuándo se separaron acariciando su rostro dulcemente.

-yo también te amo-contesto ella dándole otro beso esta vez más corto-trataré de regresar pronto-él la volvió a besar y la abrazo más fuerte contra el-Adiós-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse por completo.

Se quedó ahí parado viéndola marchar, no estaba seguro de lo que la vida tenía destinado para ellos, lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era del profundo amor que tenía hacia ella y sabía no acabaría nunca.

Un rato después bajó a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar ya que su estómago así lo exigía. Con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de calabaza camino hasta la sala para ver algo de televisión-el ser un mago no le impedía gozar de las comodidades creadas por los muggles-dejo las cosas sobre la mesita de la sala, y sin poder evitarlo se quedó admirando por un rato la hermosa decoración que con tanto esmero Hermione había colocado en cada rincón de la casa para darle un aspecto hogareño, y sin duda lo había logrado, los colores rojos, verdes y dorados se observaban por doquier, pequeños renos, esferas con temas navideños en su interior, papa noeles que volaban en sus trineos, en fin, muchas cosas que indicaban la época del año en la que estaban, una muy significativa para ellos, ya que se acercaba su aniversario, justo un 24 de diciembre se hicieron novios y hasta la fecha mantenían su relación, solo esperaba que sus problemas se solucionaran para que pudieran compartir juntos muchos años más. El árbol, era sin duda lo que más realce le daba a la pequeña sala, llegaba casi al techo y le hizo rememorar el decorado navideño de Hogwarts, pase el tiempo que pase hay cosas que nunca cambian y su castaña nunca olvidaría el lugar donde aprendió todo lo que sabía hoy y por supuesto el tampoco olvidaría al primer lugar que llamo hogar.

Se acercó un poco al árbol para poder mirarlo mejor, pero su sorpresa fue cuando se percató que debajo del árbol había una pequeña cajita y se suponía que aún faltaban algunos días para navidad y generalmente los regalos llegaban solo el veinte y cuatro, un día antes. Curioso se acercó y lo tomo en sus manos, lo examino para ver si podía deducir de quien era pero no pudo hacerlo, había una tarjetita que decía _para Harry__, _ni siquiera la letra podría delatar al remitente ya que era algo extraña.

Al saber que era suyo, el ojiverde desenvolvió el regalo; en su interior encontró un pequeño peluche con forma de…..en realidad no tenía una definida, parecía un duende o un troll y era hecho a mano, eso seguro.

Confundido sin saber exactamente que era y de parte de quien era, lo coloco sobre un estante donde descansaban unas cuantas fotografías de el con sus amigos, los weasleys, algunas fotos de Hermione, con el por supuesto y una de sus padres.

Se quedó por un momento observándolas y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era al tener a todas esas personas en su vida, que él amaba y lo amaban.

Bostezo notando su cansancio, comió rápido y se fue a la cama, necesitaba descansar un poco.

Al día siguiente todo fue más difícil, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Hermione y aunque últimamente compartían pocas palabras, el solo hecho de tenerla a su lado lo hacía sentir menos solo.

Realizo su rutina de todos los días, acudió a su trabajo, resolvió un par de misiones y reviso documentos, al llegar a casa, cansado se tiro en el sofá más cercano. Al igual que el día anterior vio una caja debajo del árbol, le resultó extraño pues estaba seguro de haber recogido esa caja la noche anterior, y en efecto, el pequeño peluche que contenía se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

Tomo este nuevo regalo y lo abrió, observo en su interior y se sorprendió al encontrar dentro lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de dibujo y una pluma, ambos muy elegantes; los coloco sobre la mesa y los contemplo un instante, luego de unos segundos decidió usarlos, abrió el cuaderno y apoyo la punta de la pluma en un ahoja, inmediatamente después una imagen comenzó a plasmarse por sí sola, era el mismo escribiendo, entonces comprendió que esos objetos le permitían plasmar sus pensamientos.

Era muy raro lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Quién le dejaría aquellos regalos? Porque si eran suyos, estaba seguro. No quiso pensarlo más, su día había sido agotador, últimamente se cansaba más rápido y eso no lo gustaba, pero después se preocuparía por eso, ahora solo quería dormir, subió a su cuarto no sin antes dejar su nuevo presente en el mismo lugar donde había colocado du peluche, a un lado de este, tendría que averiguar quién estaba tras todo eso.

Los posteriores días no fueron diferentes, trabajaba todo el día y en la noche al llegar a casa, bajo el árbol encontraba un obsequio dentro de una cajita: un reloj de muñeca hechizado que le recordaba a cada momento lo que debía hacer-algo muy confuso considerando que solo él conocía su itinerario-una corbata, al parecer indestructible muy parecida a una que anteriormente tenia y que su ahijado Teddy arruino tirándole encima su bote de acuarelas, una lástima pues amaba esa corbata; unas funda llena de gomitas en forma de serpiente, deliciosas por cierto, pero que parecían nunca acabarse; y lo que más le gusto, una linda pulsera en la cual estaba grabada una frase que no pudo descifrar pues parecía estar escrita en runas y le daba mucha flojera investigar.

El domingo como era costumbre se reunió con la familia Weasley, tuvo la oportunidad de ver también a su ahijado a quien no había visto desde hacía ya mucho, se sintió culpable pues lo tenía muy descuidado, pero el niño no se lo tomaba en cuenta y disfrutaba cada momento a su lado, era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía y lo quería como tal al igual que a su madrina Hermione quien lo consentía de sobremanera….el niño esperaba que esta navidad como las anteriores la pasaran juntos, en especial porque no le gustaba ver como sus padrinos se distanciaban, el solo pensar en que ellos se separarían le hacía sentir un dolorcito en su corazoncito porque él quería que se casaran y vivieran todos juntos como una gran familia y con su abuela Andromeda, claro está.

Para Harry fue muy grato compartir con ellos, en más de una ocasión le preguntaron por Hermione lo que le resulto incomodo pues desde que ella se había ido no tenía noticias suyas, habían acordado eso, se darían un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y decidir lo que realmente querían de esa relación ya que si las cosas seguían como estaban no le veían un buen futuro.

Al llegar la noche se despidió de todos, no sin antes comer uno de los ricos guisos que Molly preparo para él y se fue a casa, volvió a encontrar su regalito bajo el árbol y esta vez sí se sorprendió al encontrar una snitch dorada en su interior. Se supone que estas no podían ser entregadas a nadie, al menos de que se trate de un asunto muy especial, la tomo entre sus manos esperando que quizá dentro de ella habría un mensaje-como el que encontró cuando toco con sus labios la snitch que Dumbledore le heredo - que ayudara a descubrir quién es su "santa secreto" pero no paso nada.

Al siguiente día las cosas sucedieron con normalidad, es decir, después de regresar del Ministerio, cansado en exceso como ya era costumbre, encontró su tan misterioso regalo, ya era el octavo que recibía y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, cada vez se le hacía más urgente saber quién era la persona que se los enviaba. Esta vez su regalo fue un disco compacto como los que usan los muggles para grabar música; no quiso escucharlo y mejor lo guardo y se recostó, lo escucharía después

Cuando despertó, al otro día, se dispuso a seguir su rutina y como cada mañana desde que su novia se marchó deseaba sentir su calor y su dulce aroma, al parecer la distancia le estaba sirviendo para reconocer el amor que sentía, siente y sentirá por ella, pero estaba en el encontrar la manera de demostrárselo.

Con esa idea en su mente bajo a desayunar algo, así como el cansancio, el apetito también era una cosa que había aumentado en el, pero ese síntoma no le molestaba mucho solo tenía mucho cuidado con lo que comía, no quería quedar como una morsa por comer demasiado. Se le alegro el día cuando otra vez bajo el árbol vio su obsequio diario. Lo recogió curioso por saber que contendría esta vez, pero lo que encontró no fue de su agrado; una bufanda vieja, al parecer suya que tenía años sin ver, la tomo y se arrepintió al instante porque al contacto con la prenda sintió la característica sensación que se produce cuando utilizas un traslador.

Cuando logro estabilizarse y enfocar su no tan nítida vista a pesar de los lentes, se dedicó a observar el lugar, supo que ya había estado ahí pues lo reconocía, era el bosque de Dean, aunque más hermoso de lo que recordaba, cubierto de nieve, eso sí, pero más vivo que hace años cuando lo visitó por primera vez. De inmediato la imagen de Hermione vino a su mente, en aquel lugar ambos habían compartido momentos duros, pero que les permitieron a la vez definir e intensificar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Recorrió un poco el territorio tratando de identificar los puntos precisos donde él y su ahora novia habían acampado en ese difícil momento, recordó cuando ella le propuso quedarse ahí, vivir y envejecer juntos. En ese entonces no lo considero una opción verdadera tras todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo Mágico, pero si en este preciso momento ella llegara y le hiciera la misma pregunta su respuesta seria afirmativa sin lugar a dudas.

Estuvo aproximadamente una hora observándolo todo y perdiéndose de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos, esperaba ansioso el siguiente día para saber cuál sería su regalo esta vez, cada nuevo obsequio le gustaba más que el anterior, pero la duda estaba ahí, ¿Quién sería la persona que le envía todas esas cosas? Tenía que conocerlo muy bien pues la mayoría de ellas representaban un momento especial grabado en su memoria.

Solo faltaban tres días más y seria navidad, esperaba de todo corazón que Hermione pudiera compartir aquella fecha con él, la extrañaba mucho y además de eso le gustaría poner en orden todo lo relacionado con ellos, lo mejor sería que ambos pusieran todas sus dudas e inseguridades en claro, para que de esta manera los dos juntos resolvieran lo que los atormenta y seguir adelante con bien.

Los dos últimos regalos que recibió en los siguientes dos días, fueron muy confusos. Si bien es cierto que la navidad para el significa una fecha muy especial principalmente porque fue en esa fecha cuando visitó por primera vez la tumba de sus padres, no entendía como alguien podía regalarle un traslador con destino a ese lugar, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que no muchos eran conocedores de lo que paso con su novia ahí, era un secreto que compartían los dos y no hacían participe de este a casi nadie.

Por último y todavía más contradictorio que el anterior recibió una camisa con el logo y la inscripción de su equipo favorito de quidditch, pero no solo eso sino que al lado de esta –que era de su talla- había también una más pequeña como para un bebe, fue algo muy confuso, el no tenía hijos o al menos eso creía, y ese pequeño conjuntito de bebe le hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas como por ejemplo si ya era hora de dar el gran paso con su novia, proponerle matrimonio y comenzar a formar una familia, meneo la cabeza, aun no era tiempo para pensar en eso, primero deberían arreglar sus problemas y luego decidirían si querían tener hijos o no.

Ahora estaba en la sala de su casa, era 24 de diciembre, se supone que Hermione llegaría ese día, pero no se había comunicado con él para informarle si su regreso seguiría o lo planeado o se habría presentado algún inconveniente. Leía y releía la nota entre sus manos, la caja que encontró esta vez no tenía ningún objeto para él, al contrario contenía una nota que decía:

_Te habrás dado cuenta que este sería el regalo numero doce, pues te lo he hecho muy fácil, si quieres saber cual será tu ultimo obsequio primero tendras que averiguar quien soy yo, y deberas venir a busacrlo tu mismo…te doy una pista…..he estado mas cerca de ti que nadie mas en esta vida y te conozco incluso mejor de lo que tu lo haces….ven, te estare esperando._

_Att_

_Tu santa secreto_

Y esa simple nota había desencadenado todo, junto a él en la acogedora sala estaban los 11 objetos que hasta ahora había recibido, repasaba una y otra vez cada uno de las cosas para poder saber quién era la persona que le enviaba eso, necesitaba saberlo y preguntarle por qué lo había hecho y con qué intensión, pero sobre todo para agradecerle que le haya impreso un poco de emoción e incertidumbre a su vida, una vida que sin quererlo se había convertido en rutina y aburrimiento.

Toma entre sus manos cada cosa tratando de recordar o relacionarlo a algún momento especial que había tenido en su vida.

Primero el peluche, aquel felpudo objeto tenía una apariencia rara, no sabría definir con exactitud que es….un troll tal vez….pero que tendría que ver un trolll con el…solo se acordaba de uno, el de su primer año en Hogwarts….gracias a él Ron, Hermione y su persona habían comenzado su amistad, sonrió ante eso, fue algo muy importante para él, contar con sus dos mejores amigos siempre.

El segundo, el cuaderno, no tenía un significado claro para él, lo dejo a un lado. Luego estaba el reloj que sabía con precisión sus horarios, nadie conocía mejor que él lo que hacía durante el día, así que ¿Quién podría ser tan atento y recordar cada una de las cosas que él hacía? No muchas personas claro está, pero que podría esperar aún era una celebridad en su mundo, todavía la gente lo recordaba y veneraba como el salvador del mundo mágico y aunque no le gustaba esa denominación ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

También estaba la corbata que era tan parecida a la que Teddy accidentalmente arruino, en un principio había sido un regalo de Hermione, y a él por supuesto los gustos de su novia le encantaban y por eso se puso tan triste cuando ya no pudo utilizarla más, pero casi nadie sabía lo mucho que amaba esa corbata pues casi nunca se la ponía para no dañarla, algo que no funciono.

Las gomitas en forma de gusano que no dejaba de comer en ningún momento, y le hacían creer que estaban hechizadas porque nunca se acababan….a que podrían relacionarse…..mmmm…..las observo un rato y se acordó de su segundo año, el basilisco, lo difícil que había sido para él el no contar con Hermione en aquel tiempo, lo mucho que le afecto el hecho de que ella estuviera petrificada y el miedo que sintió al pensar que no la vería mas. Afortunadamente todo había salido bien y aunque su ahora novia no estuvo físicamente presente con él, su espíritu siempre lo acompañó.

La linda pulsera con la frase misteriosa a la que al fin pudo descifrar, tenía inscrito al parecer en Latín algo que decía: _estaré junto a ti hasta la eternidad_, eso lo asusto un poco, sobre todo por lo fuerte de la frase, demostraba un sentimiento muy grande, pero ¿Quién guardaría ese sentimiento hacia él?

La snitch, por la que seguía sin saber de quién era la gran influencia que lo ayudo a conseguir una, y también estaban los dos trasladores, ambos lo llevaron a lugares muy especiales para él, donde sintió el infinito apoyo que le mostro siempre su entonces amiga y donde aprendió a valorarla y amarla como ella se merece, esos fueron sus regalos favoritos.

Por último la camisa de quidditch, no era desconocido cuál era su equipo favorito, así que cualquiera pudo habérselo enviado, lo raro era la mini camisa, cuál era el objetivo de enviarle aquello.

Frustrado sin tener una clara idea de la persona causante de su confusión, tomo el cuaderno de dibujo para ver si buscando en sus pensamientos podría encontrar algo.

Apoyo la punta sobre una hoja y la imagen que se plasmó en ella lo dejo pasmado, el rostro sonriente de su linda novia lo observaba desde el papel, se quedó como un tonto observándola, ella era en verdad hermosa, dulce y encantadora, aun no podía creer que estuviese a su lado y se sintió culpable por hacer que estos últimos meses a su lado no hayan sido del todo…. Enriquecedores.

Comenzó a rememorar que cada uno de las cosas a su alrededor le recordaban a ella, entonces lo más obvio era que fuera ella quien se los enviaba.

Volvió a leer la nota y se sintió estúpido por no haber notado que las palabras que ella había escrito eran las mismas que le había dicho el día en las que él le declaro sus sentimientos y ella muy gustosa los acepto.

Inmediatamente se levantó de donde estaba y con la nota en su mano tomando su abrigo salió de la casa, tampoco quería morirse de una hipotermia, afuera estaba helando.

Se apareció en el aeropuerto donde Hermione le había dicho que llegaría antes de irse, corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de llegar al lugar donde escuchaba que decían por los altavoces entrarían los pasajeros que regresaban del país al que por fin pudo recordar se había ido ella.

Casi sin aliento logro llegar al lugar y su emoción aumento cuando pudo observar de entre los pasajeros la melena castaña característica de Hermione.

-Hermione!-grito a todo lo que su voz daba, de inmediato la chica volteo buscando a la persona que con tanta desesperación la buscaba y al darse cuenta de quién era una gran sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

Sin importarle siquiera un poco donde dejaba sus cosas, corrió tratando de llegar a su novio, este a su vez hizo lo mismo.

Parecía una de esas escenas cursis de las románticas películas cursis que veían los muggles, pero era lo necesario en esa ocasión, simplemente era lo correcto.

Una vez se hallaron cerca el uno del otro, la chica se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, quien la estrecho fuertemente entre ellos levantándola incluso unos centímetros del suelo.

-te amo Hermione, no sabes cuánto te amo…no te haces una idea-le dijo el mientras depositaba besos en todo su rostro y unos cuantos en sus labios

-también te amo cielo….pero que haces aquí?-pregunto separándose un poco de el

-vine a buscarte, tal como me lo dijiste-contesto mostrándole la nota

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-fue difícil, pero al final solo tuve que recordar que en cada cosa importante que me ha pasado siempre has estado tu a mi lado y eso fue todo…gracias amor.

-no fue nada, ya hasta había perdido la esperanza…..creí que no te darías cuenta

-claro que si me di cuenta, Hermione, eres la persona más importante de mi vida y lo siento por todos estos meses en los que he sido una pésima persona contigo

-no te disculpes, yo tampoco he sido buena contigo, tenías razón, estoy tan enfrascada en mi trabajo que me había olvidado de ti, perdóname por eso-le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos

-olvidémonos de eso si, mejor vamos a casa y comencemos desde cero….es navidad y es tiempo de amor y paz

Ella lo beso fuertemente tratando de demostrarle en ese gesto lo mucho que lo amaba-vamos a casa

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso-le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando los dos estaban recostados en su cama después de haber hecho el amor

-lo hice por ti-le dijo ella acomodando su cabeza en su mano una vez apoyo su codo a un lado de la cabeza de el-¿de verdad te gusto?

-por supuesto que sí, me encanto-le regaló un pequeño beso a sus labios

-me alegro mucho

-pero hay algo que no entiendo, porque me regalaste una mini camiseta, que yo sepa no hay nadie a quien podríamos dársela y a mí como es obvio no me queda y a ti tampoco

-jajajaja, aún no lo adivinas-le dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus castaños ojos brillando

-no, no tengo la menor idea

-oye pero todavía no me has preguntado cuál es tu ultimo regalo

-qué? Acaso no eres tú….creí que eras tú, mi último regalo y el más especial

-aunque es dulce cielo, no, no es ese tu ultimo regalo

-¿entonces?

-¿de verdad no lo adivinas?-el negó-pues tu ultimo regalo está aquí-tomo su mano y a coloco sobre su vientre, recién se pudo dar cuenta que lo tenía un poco abultado-seremos padre

Harry se quedó estupefacto, pero al ver la radiante sonrisa que le brindaba su novia solo pudo corresponderle, la abrazo fuerte hacia su cuerpo y la lleno de besos, acaricio su vientre con una devoción que a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-seremos papas…..te amo Hermione…te amo mi vida-dijo besándola-y a ti también bebe…ustedes son el mejor regalo que podría recibir

-Feliz Navidad Harry

-Feliz Navidad mi Hermione.


End file.
